The Kidnap Of A Turnabout
by Baka10
Summary: What happens when Bruto Cadaverini tries to get revenge on Phoenix for sending Viola to jail? People get shot, Maya gets into more trouble, Edgeworth and Gumshoe are forced to help Wright, and Gumshoe almost runs over a civilian.


**Yay! I'm attempting at a sort of actiony story! Again its MayaXNick and reviews are asked for! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing! Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

"_Am I in Nick's way?"_

Maya shook the thought from her head. She jumped off the train and ran into the crowd of traveling strangers. It was so loud she could barely hear her name being called. It was a low and aged voice. A withered, but strong hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Miss Maya Fey, would you please come with me?" She tried to scream, but his other hand clamped down on her mouth. _Why aren't people helping me?_ Then she caught a glimpse of her attacker's face. Bruto Cadaverini grip tightened as he pulled her into his car.

* * *

"I wonder where Mystic Maya is?" Phoenix could tell the Pearl was really worried by the way she was over-watering Charley. "Maybe she stopped at the burger joint or maybe that new noodle shop...," Pearls wondered out loud. Turning his attention back to the computer, he began sorting through his old cases. He would give Maya another hour, she was most likely at some otaku store, spending all of her money on action figures and costumes. _Well, she did look cute in that Pink Princess costume..._ Pearl watched as his face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Who are you thinking about Mr. Nick? Are you thinking about Maya or Iris?" Phoenix was shocked by this question. How did she know about Iris? "Mr. Nick! Mystic Maya is your special someone! Not Iris," she said defiantly.

"Pearls, you can't decide that for me..." _Even though I can't even decide._ He knew the right thing to do. It was to fall in love with Iris again and let Maya experience life. _But can I do it?_ Maya gave him a feeling. Like he could do anything, so long as she was by his side. Most people thought that he just used her in court for Mia's help, but that wasn't true.

"Don't worry Mr. Nick! True love conquers all!" She brightened up as she said it. _If only I could believe that... _Phoenix thought. He shuddered as he remembered haunting dreams mixed of De Killer's and Morgan's plans to kill Maya and how he was almost too late. But for now no threat posed to tear his makeshift family apart. He resumed looking over Iris' case, hoping to shorten her sentence just a little. _I may not have the same feelings for her, but she's still my friend. _

* * *

"Now, how do I get your friend's attention?" Cadaverini mused. "I could send a picture of you tied up, or maybe just a ransom note. What do you think Ms. Fey?"

"I think you should undo the handcuff's and let me go."

"Yes lovely idea. But then how could I ever get back at the man who sent my daughter to jail?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Forgive and Forget'? But she deserves to be in jail! She assisted a murder and got my friend framed!" His fist collided with her cheek.

"Shut up! Ever talk like that about my granddaughter and you can be sure you'll be the one getting channeled! But I think I'll take picture of you now. You look so cute with the welt on your cheek."

* * *

"Mr. Nick! Where is she?" Pearl cried. "Its been at least ten hours! Can't we call the police?" She sat down and broke into hysterics.

"I did! They said it isn't strange for a girl her age to forget to tell somebody where she is going! But they said they'd look for her while they do their rounds." He couldn't tell if he was trying to comfort Pearl or himself. He vowed to personally kill Maya when she got home. _If she ever gets home... _he thought to himself. "Hey Pearls, can you channel Mystic Mia for me? I told Maya to always channel her if she is ever in any trouble, like in the De Killer case."

"O-Okay... I'll try..." She calmed down and sat still, scrunching up her face in concentration. "Mr. Nick! I can't do it if your looking!"

"But Maya's done it in front of me before! Its not like you're going to the bathroom or something!"

"No! I just can't do it," she cried. Not wanting to fight, he turned his back on her. "No, Mr. Nick! You gotta leave the room! I don't want you to peek!" Exasperated, he left the room to check his cell phone for any news of Maya. He almost dropped the phone he saw a text from her.

"Wright! Why am I in this room alone? ... Wright?" She walked over to him. "What is it?"

"I am going to kill Maya," he seethed. "I've been worrying for almost ten hours now, and she sends me this text! What the heck does, _Hell! Caviar's get me!, _even mean?"

"Wright, I sent that! When she channeled me her hands were handcuffed behind her, around a pole," she nearly screamed at him, "The idiot forgot about the cell phone in her pocket. It's supposed to say, _Help! Cadaverini's got me! _Its just I couldn't see what buttons I was pressing and I, she, had a horrible headache!" She waited for Phoenix's response. "Wright?" ... "Phoenix?" ... "Nick?" He still stared at her, all of the blood gone from his face. "Nick! Snap out of it!" She smacked him across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Y-You mean to tell me that, because of me, Maya's life is yet again in peril?" He paled even more at the thought that it was his fault.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"I sent his precious granddaughter to jail for rough six years for assisting murder. This must be his exchange. Did you pick up any plan of what he was going to do to her?"

"H-He was withholding food and water..." Mia broke down sobbing. "W-Wright, you have to save her. My little sis is going to die and there is nothing I can do! Nick! Please!" Phoenix saw the room spin and he felt light as a feather. Cadaverini didn't want anything from him except for him to suffer. Maya a week to live before dehydration and starvation took its toll. He dialed the only number that he could think of.

* * *

Edgeworth grumbled. Who would call him this early in the morning? He had a long flight to Germany and wanted to sleep, the last time someone called him this early in the morning, Wright had been hospitalized and Larry forced him to play defense attorney. He turned off his phone without bothering to see which foolish fool was calling. _Great, Franziska rubbing off on me... _He was content on drifting back to sleep until Franziska's ring tone floated down the hallway.

"Do you know what time it is! What? How did you know that?" Edgeworth was only hearing half the conversation and he didn't want to know the rest. Franziska stomped into the guest room wearing a short silk night dress. He was glad it was dark, she might whip him if she saw how red he was. "Take the stupid phone and tell that fool Phoenix Wright to never call me this early again or I'll whip you a thousand times!" _Why the heck am I the one getting punished?_

"Edgeworth! Edgeworth! Are you there?"

"Of course I am? Why the heck did you call me anyway?" _This better be good._

"Its about Maya! She, she, she," he stumbled over his words. Edgeworth waited for the worst. Though he wouldn't admit it, he liked the spunky girl and would hate to see anything happen to her.

"She was kidnapped! By Cadaverini!" Edgeworth bolted up in bed.

"What? The Cadaverini? What did you do to get him mad at you!" This was bad. Cadaverini had most of the police force wrapped around his finger. "I'll be there as quick as I can!" He hung up and threw a robe on himself. "Franziska! I'm leaving early! Please send my belongings to my office. And do you know of any good private jet companies?"

* * *

The next day, Dick Gumshoe leaned against the police cruiser. He was ordered by Mr. Edgeworth to assist Mr. Wright in any way possible. And if Mr. Edgeworth orders it, it will be done. Anyway, he promised Gumshoe a raise. Pearl ran out of the office.

"Thank you Mr. Scruffy! With your help, I know we can find Mystic Maya!" She clung to his leg and Gumshoe couldn't help it, but help her.

"Come on Gumshoe! We're going!" Phoenix locked his office.

"But I don't know what's going on!" Phoenix glared at Gumshoe. He quietly got in the drivers seat.

In the car Gumshoe tried to start a conversation. "You look really focused tonight! Did you go on that noodle diet I recommended?"

"Just drive Detective." _Well sorry for trying to lighten the mood..._

"So where are we going, Mr. Nick?" Pearls asked innocently from the backseat.

"You're going to stay at Mr. Edgeworth's office. While Gumshoe, Edgeworth, and I are going to find Cadaverini."

"What?" Gumshoe stomped on the brake, making several cars serve to avoid collision. "Did ya say Cadaverini? No way am going anywhere near him, pal!"

"Detective," Phoenix said through clenched teeth, "That man has Maya. And until I have her back, we are not going to stop looking for her. Understand?" The man sitting next to Gumshoe was not the same man he had seen in court. Gumshoe began to wonder if he had somehow picked up another phony Wright. Then he had an epiphany. _It would be like if Maggey got kidnapped by Cadaverini!_

"Don't ya worry Maggey! Ol' Gumshoe's gonna find ya!" Turning on his siren, he floored the car to full speed towards Mr. Edgeworth's office.

* * *

"Franziska, why did you have to tail along?" Edgeworth asked, clearly irritated.

"Miles, I had to make sure that you didn't get yourself harmed," she stated as if was clear as day. "And anything Wright asks you to do, I can do it better!"

"What, are you going to break out into song now?" he asked, amused by his own joke. Franziska raised her whip, but she was interrupted by the screeching of wheels.

"Seems like Scruffy's here..." Edgeworth would never understand her pet name for Gumshoe. Phoenix bursted into the office.

"Come on Edgeworth!" Then taking a double take of the room, "Hey von Karma! Can you watch Pearls?" Without waiting he shoved Pearls into the office. Edgeworth followed Phoenix out the door, leaving Franziska and Pearl alone in an awkward silence.

"Hello little girl," Franziska tried to say warmly.

"Oh," Pearl realized, "You're that mean lady!"

"What!"

* * *

"Do you think von Karma will be fine alone with Pearls," Phoenix asked.

"I really don't know. Just keep quiet, I want to get some sleep before we confront one of the biggest mob bosses."

After Edgeworth seemed like he was in a coma, Gumshoe tried to start a conversation.

"You seem high-strung, pal. There are some snacks in the back." Phoenix just stared off into space, his leg jiggling and finger tapping against the car door. "Ya must really love her, huh?"

"W-what! Me love her? You gotta be joking detective! She is way too young for me!"

"What's with liking girls younger than you?" He was slightly irritated by the question. "I mean you were fine with me liking Maggey! And we're one year more apart than you!"

"B-But its Maya..."

"**But its love, pal!**," Gumshoe roared, nearly serving off the road. Edgeworth grumbled in his sleep. In a queiter voice, he added, "You'll be suprised by some of the couples I've seen. Like Edgeworth and Franziska..."

* * *

Phoenix was glad to get his mind of Maya as he gossiped with Gumshoe. He'd have to do the same when Maya back. But Gumshoe was acting just like Pearl. As if love could really, magically surpass all things. If that was true, Mia would be back with a coffee drinking Diego while a shadow of himself was somewhere else with a red-headed beauty living their own lives. If love really did conquer all, Dahlia wouldn't even have brought Mia and Diego together because that case would've never happen. Then his mind began to reel. That would mean that Diego was never poisoned by Dahlia, meaning she had never met Phoenix. _If she never met me, then I would've never Mia or Maya or Pearls or Gumshoe or Maggey or Iris or anybody else... _He would've continued to be an art major and never reunite with his old school friends, fall in love, or have the insane adventures he had grown accustomed to. He chuckled to himself.

"What is it, pal?"

"Nothing!"

_I can be glad about meeting Dollie again..._

_

* * *

_Bruto loved how his own granddaughter had turned Tender Lender into a home for them to live. She even let him hold meetings in the back room where she served his favorite homemade coffee. Of course he couldn't use the room right now because he had that spirit medium handcuffed and gagged. _Stupid girl tried to bite off her tongue! _It was a useful tactic, but she wasn't committing suicide on his watch. He wanted the defense attorney to suffer the death of his girlfriend, but he wanted her death to be slow and painful. Since he couldn't go to the back room without the girl trying to kick him, he went to his favorite restaurant, Borscht, to play some poker. He wished he could see his precious assistant now. He had lost his temper earlier that morning and had taken it out on her. She had at least a broken rib and her arm was bleeding pretty bad when he had left. The door of the restaurant flew open letting a blast of winter air blow in.

**"Where the hell is Maya?"**

* * *

It hurt to breathe. She felt as if she was going to faint, but she almost had it. After he left, Maya remembered something she had once seen in a police drama. She grabbed her thumb and swiftly broke it. She yelped softly. Trying to ignore the pain in her left hand, she slid it out of the handcuffs. Leaving her right hand cuffed, she yanked the disgusting sock from her mouth. _Where's the conveniently place over-sized air ducts?_ She found a regular sized air duct, but nothing more. Her only hope was that the old man had either had an Alzheimer moment or been confident that she wouldn't escape and left the door unlocked. She grabbed the door knob and turned, but it was locked. "No, no, no," she cried. She sat on the floor to cry, but her phone fell out onto the floor. _I forgot I had my phone! _She grabbed it to call Nick, but the battery died on her right before she hit the talk button. She began to cry. She wanted to live. She wanted to be out of this creepy house. She wanted her mother. She wanted her sister. _I want Nick to save me! _But that wasn't fair to Nick! Whenever she was in trouble, she always had Nick to defend her. The only reason he helped her was because he felt responsible for her. _But I love Nick. Doesn't that count for anything? _But then she remembered she lived in the real world, well real world of channeling spirits, but she still knew that the idea that love conquered all was a lie. She couldn't always be the little, naive girl she used to be. No, Nick changed her. He taught her important lessons she would never forget. And she shouldn't care if he did date Iris or not! She laughed. She was thinking about her love life while her life was in danger. She stood up and dusted her skirt with her good hand. That door didn't look too strong, she could ram it. Unfortunately only after charging and ramming the door did she remember her broken rib. She leaned against the door, holding her side in pain. She could tell that the in a few more rams she could get the door to give. She mentally prepared herself for the pain as she backed up to ram the door again.

* * *

It was that pesky lawyer. He looked pretty ticked, too. How did he know that he was the one that had kidnapped her? _Unless that girl had a phone on her!_ He had forgotten to check her. _"Go to the house and kill that girl, she's in the back room. Make sure to clean up after," _he whispered to one of his goons. The goon brushed by Phoenix and his friends. The big man in the filthy coat flashed his badge.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe. We would like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure detective...," he said in his weakest voice. _But don't expect to find your friend alive._

_

* * *

_Phoenix felt like he could kill someone. He felt as if he could reach over the table and strangle Cadaverini. Maya's life was in danger because of him and he acted like an oblivious old man. He sidestepped every question asked and stalled. After thirty minutes of it, he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and grabbed the collar of Cadaverini's shirt.

"Where is she? I know you have her!" Edgeworth tried to pull him back. "Where is she! Tell me!"

"I don't know where she is...," then in a voice just like Viola's, he added, "But I wouldn't be surprised if she was already dead..." Phoenix punched him. He didn't know what came over him. He dropped Cadaverini and looked back at Gumshoe.

"How fast can you get a search warrant for the old Tender Lender building?"

"Already got it, pal!" He grinned and flashed the paper. It was a good thing Gumshoe decided to become an actual detective that day.

"Do you know who I am?" Cadaverini roared. "I am Bruto Cadaverini! The biggest crime ring lord in this city! You can't punch me! You can't search my house!"

"Do you know who I am?" Phoenix asked in a low voice. "I'm Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. You can't hurt my friends. Or I will get you found guilty in the court of law!"

"Well I'm not being charged for anything and you can't pin anything on me! Even if I admitted to all the crimes I had done, you still couldn't pin it on me!"

"Well then you don't know who I am!" Edgeworth moved his finger back in forth in front of his face. "I'm Ace Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and somehow my recorder, which I use during investigations, just magically recorded everything you just said. Oh and we have a pretty incriminating text from the victim." His finger lifted from the record button. "I'm sure we could pin a few things on you."

"And don't ya think about escaping because do you know who I am? Dick Gumshoe, Detective!" He took out his handcuffs and grinned as he arrested the biggest crime lord in the city. _I can't wait to see my raise now!_

* * *

It was the fifth time ramming into the door and it would budge. _Okay! Sixth time is a charm!_ She charged at the door.

"HIIIIIIIII," Maya yelled as she ran at the door, her rib aching in protest. "Yah?" Right before she collided with the door, it miraculously opened. But it sent her into the huge man opening the door. The surprise attack knocked the man to the ground. At first he was caught off guard by the cute young girl holding her side in pain while her torn robe showed a little more skin than it was supposed to. Then he realized that it was the girl that he was suppose to dispose of. He tried to grab her, but the girl was fast. He could tell she was injured pretty badly and would wear down soon. She ran towards the door, but he soon caught up to her. Maya ran around the huge punching bag and pushed as hard she could. She cried out as pain shot up her left hand, but the attacker was preoccupied for moment. Sprinting towards the door, she took off towards the busy street, hoping to lose him in the traffic. As soon as she made it out of the street, a bullet whizzed by her face. She looked back to see the man with an over-sized pistol in his hand. Another bullet hit the ground near her. He was a good shooter and she'd be dead if stayed there. She turned to run as a pain shot up her side. But she still began to run. Honking told her that her pursuer had gotten stuck in traffic, but the pain unbearable. If she could just make it to Vitamin Park, she could get help from the Old Man Kudo, who regularly fed the pigeons there. Her vision was blurry, but the colorful, fuzzed shapes of fruit told her she was alone in the park. She ran over to the huge apple slide and hid inside. It wouldn't be long until he found her and killed her, but she had gotten this far on her own, no help from anyone. She could feel fatigue and pain began to take it's toll. Then she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

* * *

Gumshoe's cruiser raced down the road towards Tender Lender.

"Come on! Can't this go any faster," Phoenix yelled in his ear.

"Do ya want to hit a civilian," Gumshoe roared back at him.

"Oh and now this idiot running into the middle of the road!" The cruiser screeched to a stop and Gumshoe honked the horn at man.

"Wasn't he with Cadaverini?" Edgeworth asked. "And is he holding a gun!" Gumshoe jumped out of the car, his own police standard pistol pointed at him.

"Freeze! Put the gun down and slowly put your hands above your head!" The man dropped his gun and put held his hands in the air. "Yes! I got to say that!" Phoenix jumped out of the car and ran towards the Tender Lender. Edgeworth raced after him.

"Maya," he yelled when he got inside. He ran to the back only to find the slightly dented and small pool of blood on the floor. "No...No! Where the heck is she," he cried. Edgeworth grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down, Wright. Is there anywhere close that she might've gone?"

"Tres Bien or maybe Vitamin Park... That man was running in their direction! She was running away! She's still alive!" He raced out of the building towards the park. "Maya! Maya! Are you here?" He began to look around. _She's not under the strawberry or behind the orange, but... wait... that can't be... **blood?**_ A steady flow blood of was running down the side of the apple. _Dear God! Not Maya! Anybody but Maya! _He climbed up the ladder on the side of the apple. He found Maya curled up in a pool of her blood. _He shot her in the stomach... _"Edgeworth! Call 911! Now!" He never looked away from Maya. He gently shook her. "Maya! Maya please!"

_"H-Hey Nick... Didn't you say you liked apples?" _She asked in a weak voice.

"Y-yeah, I like apples... Maya, keep talking. Tell me something else. What happened to Steel Samurai in episode 87? What's your favorite color? The ambulance will be here soon! Maya stay with me," he begged her. He grabbed ahold of her hand. "Don't leave me!"

_"What's wrong with your f-face, Ni-Nick..." _She drifted off as tears rolled of Phoenix's face and onto her cheek. _"Don't cry... I-I I'm n-not holdin' ya b-back anymore." _Her hand relaxed in his grip.

"Don't leave me!" The sounds of sirens came from a distance. "Maya! Stay with me!" The sirens grew louder. "Maya! Please!" He couldn't make out shapes. _This couldn't be happening. _More of his tears ran down on her face. The rolled down her cheek, making it her look as if she was crying, too. "Please! Maya! I love you! Don't do this to me! Please!" The paramedics pulled him out of the apple. He sat down on banana bench. Edgeworth say down and, without saying anything, offered Phoenix his cravat.

"Did ya guys find her?" Phoenix couldn't answer. Edgeworth stepped in.

"Don't you have two criminals to attend to?" Gumshoe's face fell.

"No, it couldn't have happened to her...," he wandered back to his cruiser. The ambulance had already left, but Phoenix couldn't face the news the waited for him.

"So that's how _'true love'_ works. Funny, I thought it was supposed to conquer all."

* * *

Franziska's phone rang. Pearl jumped up and ran to answer.

"Hello! Did you find Mystic Maya?" She jumped up and down awaiting the answer. She turned and gave the phone to Franziska, "He wants to talk to you." She handed the phone over. "But tell if the found Mystic Maya! Okay?"

"Franziska?" A weary Edgeworth began to explain the situation. "We're at the hospital. Maya in ICU. She heart gave out at least three times on the way to and her situation isn't any better here. She's in surgery right now. It seems the bullet nicked the spine and caused internal bleeding. They don't know if she's going to make it." Pearls tugged at Franziska's skirt.

"She's alright, right?" Her smile was so hopeful and Franziska hated to make it go away.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." She hung up and dialed the taxi service.

"Why are we going to hospital?" Pearl's smile dimmed. "Is Mystic Maya okay?" Franziska bent down on her knees.

"You know, I've lost the only family I had, too." Pearl backed up.

"No... No. No! M-Mr. Nick was supposed to save her! A-And we were going to go to the Gatewater Land place... A-And ride a boat... and and," Pearls began to sob. "M-Mystic Maya is the only family I have! M-M-M-Mystic Maya!" Pearls sat down and cried. Franziska bent down and gave her an awkward hug.

"C-Come on. Let's go to the hospital."

* * *

Phoenix looked up to see a short, brunette nine-year old running at him. "Mr. Nick!" She ran to hug him, but stopped at the red smear down his blue jacket. "I-Is that Mystic Maya's?" He looked down and saw the blood for the first time. He took off the jacket, but the cuffs of his shirt were permanently dyed a dark red. He rolled up his sleeves.

"How bad is her condition?" Franziska asked.

"Well aside from the possible spinal damage. She has internal bleeding which the doctors are having problems stopping, three broken ribs, four fractured ribs, a fractured fibula, her left thumb is broken, a huge cut down her arm, and she's covered in bruises. Did I mention that she is also dehydrated and malnourished," Phoenix asked in cold voice. Pearl's eye's widen and she began to cry. Phoenix wrapped his arms around, not caring that the others were seeing him cry.

"You w-were supposed to be her knight in shining armor...," she cried into his shirt.

"I know..."

* * *

_Its so dark, but I feel warm. I want to sleep... __Where's Nick? __I want to sleep... Is Pearly okay? I'm so tired..._

_

* * *

_The doctor stepped into the crowded waiting room. It had been almost a full day and the man in the blue suit had only left once. Then he came back in a clean, blue suit. The man stood up, a young, oddly dressed kid clung onto hand. Her eyes were red and swollen. He pulled his glasses. "As you know we successfully removed the bullet yesterday. And after a few close calls last night, I can say that we think the worst is over. The bleeding has stopped and it seems like there is no permanent damage on her spine. She should be able to leave in a week or so." The girl seemed perk up instantly and began asking if she could her, but the man still had a hallow defeated look on his face. "The pateint is on a painkiller and is acting abnormal. But its just a side affect, she might say some strange things or hallucinate, but that means that its working. You can go see her now." The girl sprinted into the room while the man shuffled in.

"Heeeey Pearly," Maya said. "You look like a giant! *Giggle* I bet your taller than Gummy Gummy Gumshoe! Its Nicky boy! I forgot to tell you! *giggle* In episode 87, Steele Samurai travels to Neo Hong Kong to save it from Evil Magistrate! *Giggle* I love Steele Samurai! I love kitties, too! *Giggle* And I love Pearly and I love hamburgers! But I love Nicky Nicky-chan the most! But," she put a hand on Phoenix's face. "Itsssss a secret!" Maya continued to ramble. Phoenix just stared at her. _It must be the painkiller talking... Pearl's smile looks really creepy._

_

* * *

_Maya groaned as light filtered in from a small window across from her.

"Maya!" Phoenix's suit was crumpled, but he seemed genuinely happy to see her. "How do you feel? I mean of course you feel horrible, you were shot. But other than that, you feel okay?"

"Nick, I feel like I got ran over by an semi-truck and then Steele Samuri did his Midsummer Super Slash on me while I was down. But thanks for saving me...Again." She looked away.

"Yeah! What the heck was that?" He looked her in the eye. "Do you think you're 'holding me back'?" Maya blushed and looked down.

"L-look!" She pointed at Hotti pretending to be a doctor, "An obvious, conversation changing distraction!"

"Maya. Do you really think that?" Maya looked down. "Maya." He gently took her face in his hands, not trying to touch the black bruise on her cheek. "You could never hold me back. You are my assistant and my friend. And when I lost you the other day... I-I felt like the world had come to an end. You could never hold me back, but you could push me to excel. Okay?" She grabbed his large hands with her petite one's.

"Okay!" Then Phoenix gave a mischievous smile. "What?"

"Watch out for Pearls." Maya turned to see Pearl asleep on in another chair. "You were put on some painmeds and you said some crazy stuff..." Maya's faced paled. "You said you love Samurai's and kittens and hamburgers. But you loooove 'Nicky Nicky-chan' the most." Maya's face exploded into a deep red as her heart monitor took off at an enormous rate. "But it was just the painmeds talking, right?" _I didn't want to give her a heart attack!_

"Yeah... The meds..." Her heart rate seem to slow a little.

"Funny. I don't remember Wright being on any painmeds." Edgeworth leaned in the door, a smile playing across his lips.

"Whadda mean?" Maya cocked her head like a kitten.

"Oh just that Wright kept repeating 'I loved her' over and over in the car." He laughed and gave Maya a bouquet and left.

"I-Is that true?" Her heart had sped up again. Phoenix couldn't look at her. "B-but I thought you were going to marry Iris!" He laughed.

"Iris! Maya, we dated years ago! Its not like we were going to pick up from where we ended. We're just friends! I love _you, _Maya." He stopped laughing. The words had just come from his mouth. _No going back now... _"I love you, Maya." He watched her reaction. Her heart flat-lined for a second and the began to beat at an alarming rate.

"That's the best news I've heard in awhile! I makes up for getting kidnapped and almost murdered and then kidnapped again and getting shot!" She flung her arms around his neck.

"Maya are you sure you're alright? I mean you just flat-lined! Maybe we should call a nurse..."

"No! I'm better that okay! I'm great!" She pressed her lips against his. He felt as if someone had tasered him, but in a good way. Every part of his body was aware of everything around him. Maya pulled back and smiled. He couldn't help, but kiss her again.

* * *

Pearl rubbed her eyes. Maya's monitor beeped at normal, peaceful rate. Maya had her arms wrapped around Phoenix's. He was half sitting, half laying on the bed next to Maya. She smiled to herself. Things were going to get a whole lot better.


End file.
